100 Years Later
by Violet Vampire
Summary: 100 years since I had last been to Forks. 100 years since I had last seen the love of my life…and now my existence." Bella is now a vampire by the name of Raven or Violetta when she's the famous pop star. What happens when she meets the Cullens again?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

100 years since I had last been to Forks. 100 years since I had last seen the love of my life…and now my existence.

After Victoria bit me and the pack dealt with her, I ran as far north as I dared. My power to block all vampire gifts related to the mind helped to protect me from others of their, _my_, kind. I also used my other power to resist human blood to make a living for myself doing various things. I started out small, just waitressing and cashier work. But then I used the money for singing lessons. I would stay in the same place for a couple of decades, and when ever I "grew to old" to look as to my appearance, I would use my second power and shape shift to change my appearance, and start again, except this time with more money and a greater knowledge of music.

For the three years, I have become world famous, known as the singer _Violetta_. When I was on stage or at a public appearance, the form I took on was; waist length black hair with dark violet and blue streaks (super straight), violet eyes and I gave my skin a flush of blood on the cheeks. The only thing I couldn't change was my body's structure-I could only change the outside. It was like putting on a costume.

The songs I sang were ones I had written and they were about…before.

_I loved you with all my heart,_

_my life, my soul._

_Every breath I took, every word I thought or spoke_

_was for you._

_My heart you did brake it_

_My soul couldn't take it._

_And though, you did quake it_

_I did to shake it_

_With the pieces that now make it._

_But now, I must fake it_

_Until you wake it_

_Again._

_But you left my in tears_

_upon that mossy green floor_

_I was broken and torn_

_and still…I loved you._

_My heart you did brake it_

_My soul couldn't take it._

_And though, you did quake it_

_I did to shake it_

_With the pieces that now make it._

_But now, I must fake it_

_Until you wake it_

_Again._

_For I am still waiting for you_

_to glue my shattered soul together_

_and give fix the hole in my chest._

_I wait for you._

It was the only time I thought of him and the whole family and life that, just…_left_ me. It was easier to deal with the empty pain in my frozen chest if _he_ wasn't in my thoughts of my everyday "life".

And still I continue to survive until I meet my love again.


	2. Chapter 1: Back at the Beginning

**CHAPTER ONE:** back at the beginning

I glanced around the small house I had bought and nodded with satisfaction. Though small, it was bright, cheerful, and classic. Sort of like a mini version of…the…_Cullen's_ house. Actually, their old house was my closest neighbour. If you can call an empty house a neighbour.

The burning at the back of my throat warned me that I needed to hunt. Though I had no need to worry about loosing control and biting a human, I found that my other powers-mind shield and shape shifting-worked better if I was well fed.

I sighed and checked the mirror hanging in the hall again to make sure my form was still in place, although I knew it was. Once I had an image, it was sort of "stuck" there until I said otherwise-there was no real need to keep tabs on it.

As I was still Violetta (who is currently preparing for a live concert in Washington D.C. next month), I had chosen a look similar to "hers" while I was off stage; the same straight, waist length black hair but minus the streaks, I lost the purple eyes and just used my natural gold ones. I bit my lip. I missed my streaks-they gave me that extra look of confidence.

Fiddling with a strand of hair, I winked at my reflection. Now the strand I was playing with was a deep violet. Much better.

*****

I clutched the doorframe. This could not be happening. When I had been hunting and as I had run past the Cullen's old home, I caught a sent I thought I would never smell again. All seven of them.

The Cullen's old home was now being used again.

Coming to a decision, I straightened up. I would go and greet them. That was common courtesy as we were each others closest neighbours and the fact we were all vampires. I would simply introduce myself as Raven Nightwing, the name I had decided to use when I wasn't on stage.

I ran upstairs to make myself more presentable as my clothes were a bit dirty and ruffled from my hunting trip. After opening my large wardrobe (after all the years of different forms and personalities to match, I had accumulated a lot of clothes, plus all the freebies I got from all the gigs and shoots I did as Violetta), I chose a dark blue corset top with faded blue jeans and white, lacey fingerless gloves to match the white cowboy boots and headband I had decided to wear. Finally, I added a coat of dark purple lipstick-I knew it didn't go with my outfit very well but it was my trademark!

Glancing one last time at my refection to make sure I looked presentable and to see if my form was still in place (this was developing into a nervous habit), I ran out the door to the house and to the Cullen's. As I ran, new song formed in the back of my mind.

_I thought I would never see you _

_again._

_But who _

_would have thought_

_That after so many years_

_We would meet up _

_Where it all began._

_Back at the beginning._

_The other day_

_When I smelt your smell_

_Heard your voice_

_And saw you smile_

_I wondered_

_Had I really survived_

_all these years_

_Without you?_

_And now I hope_

_We are _

_Back at the beginning._

_I was so nervous_

_so scared._

_I nearly didn't ring the doorbell._

_I was so worried _

_About what you would think_

_When you saw me again_

_After all the years_

_You have thought me dead._

_And now _

_I can see you wonder_

_If we're_

_Back at the beginning._

_I wish _

_You would hold me in your arms_

_Holding me tight_

_Keeping me safe_

_From the painful,_

_shadowy abyss._

_And then_

_Maybe_

_We can _

_Start_

_Back at the beginning. _


	3. Chapter 2: The Way They Can

**CHAPTER TWO:** the way they can

I hesitated for a second before ringing the doorbell. The house still looked the same…

The door flung open.

"Oh," exclaimed Alice, "you're the one I saw a few minutes ago."

I played confused, pretending I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Saw?" I said tentivally.

Alice frowned for a second, then her expression cleared. "Of coarse," she said, "you wouldn't know."

I made my face look even more confused as Alice shook her head and smiled. "Sorry," she said, "I'm being rude. Come in, come in!" She was suddenly very excited. I smiled. I had really missed her.

"I'm Alice by the way, Alice Cullen," she introduced herself. My smile grew bigger at the thought of the need to be introduced to my best friend.

"Raven Nightwing," I told her and added in a murmur, "now." Although Alice looked confused by my comment, she didn't press it for the moment.

She pulled me into the living room I remembered so clearly. It was strange that I should remember it from my cloudy human memories…and the, not so strange.

Before me was Esme and Carlisle, Alice was joining Jasper and Emmet and Rosalie were just coming down the stairs. I listened carefully. I couldn't hear…anyone else, but it smelt like they had gone out for a short while. Maybe to hunt.

"Hello…" Carlisle began.

"Raven," I told him.

"Raven. Welcome to Forks." Finished Carlisle.

I smiled, pretending it was a bit funny. "Huh, I was going to welcome _you_ to Forks." I explained.

Everyone laughed. "Let me introduce everyone," Carlisle suggested. "I'm Carlisle and this is Esme. Jasper is next to Alice and that's Emmet and Rosalie. There's also Edward, but he's gone…hunting." He finished the introductions and said "I hope" under his breath. I didn't miss the wince that crossed everyone's faces when Carlisle said his name, nor the tinge my heart gave when I heard his name.

"So, Raven," Alice said excitedly, "how long have you been a vampire?"

"100 years," I replied, hoping they wouldn't make the connection. I saw Alice's brow furrow slightly, but then Rosalie butted in with a question of her own.

"Do you have any powers?"

"Mhmm," I said. When I didn't elaborate, Carlisle asked, "What are they?"

"Well," I began, "I can block any power that involves the mind, I'm immune to the smell of human blood and I can change my appearance."

They all gaped at me. "What?" I said tentavly, "Don't any of you have any powers…" I asked, pretending to be unsure even though I already knew the answer.

"Well, I can manipulate emotions," said Jasper, "Alice hear can see the future and…Edward can read minds."

Ignoring the pause before Jasper had said his name, I turned to Alice and said, "So that's what you meant when you 'saw' me!" She nodded happily at my quickness and then asked another question.

"What did you mean by 'now' before when I asked you your name?"

I smiled, that was an easy question to answer, no lying needed. "When I'm not performing or at a public appearance, I use the name Raven Nightwing."

Pause. "Performing?" said a slightly confused Emmet.

I shrugged. Very blasé. "Sure," I said, "I can't use the same name when I'm off stage, otherwise I would get flogged by fans or some one may get suspicious." I said the last bit as though it was stating the obvious.

"Who are you when you are performing?" asked Esme.

Biting my lip, I studied them all, pretending like I was trying to come to a decision, even though I had already decided. None of them had changed much over the years, which of course they couldn't…physically. Although it did appear that there was some sort of emotional strain on them, all of them, especially Alice. She looked like, despite the overly happy and high exterior, someone had…died. Someone she loved.

Sighing as though in resignation, I turned to the mirror on the wall beside me and winked at my reflection. I heard someone gasp behind me as my Violetta form took my Raven form's place. I looked at them with my now violet eyes and said simply, "this is who I am."

"Violetta?" said Alice. She sounded like she was unprepared for this revelation. I smiled inwardly at the thought of Alice being caught of guard.

"How do we know you are really Violetta?" challenged Rosalie, "you just proved that you can shape shift."

The room seemed to heave sigh, but I simply smiled at Rosalie. One of them was going to ask that question. Typical it had to be Rosalie.

I closed my eyes and proved to them that I was Violetta in song:

_Can't you hear me shout,_

_Can't you hear me cry?_

_Can't you hear me say_

_Why, why?_

_Can't you hear me scream,_

_Can't you hear me plea?_

_Why is this happening_

_To me?_

I opened my eyes and raised my brows at her. "Is that proof enough?" I queried. Silently, slowly, Rosalie nodded her head.

"Oh, my GOODNESS!" shrieked Alice, "Violetta is in our house!"

I winced. I had forgotten how loud Alice could be.

"So if your Violetta," Carlisle said slowly, "Why do you also go by Raven?"

I smiled. "Raven Nightwing is my actual name," I lied and winced again, inwardly, at having to lie to these people I loved. "If I went around as Violetta all the time, fans would flog me, the media might pick up on some inhuman characteristics and I would never get any peace."

"Very sensible," complimented Esme. I smiled at her-I missed my vampire mother.

Suddenly, everyone else in the room tensed slightly and looked over my shoulder at the doorway. Slowly I turned around.

He was there. My Greek god, unchanged in a century (obviously), yet, so different. He seemed weaker, empty of all compassion. I could almost feel the pain radiating of him. His beauty, though still so astonishing that it still took my breath away, seemed over shadowed by something-grief…or guilt?

It was like he didn't care any more. Like he was living in a different time to the rest of us, not caring about the present or future. But he couldn't be caring about the past. Could he? I quickly squandered the faintly burning hope. _He_ left _me_. He must be brooding over some other _distraction_. It hurt to think that, after all, I still loved him.

Oh, Edward, I thought with a stab of pain, what happened to you?

_It hurt_

_After so many years_

_Seeing you again_

_And_

_Confirming all my fears._

_It's a good thing_

_I can cry no more tears._

_I could feel your guilt _

_The way your brother can_

_And your future_

_The way your sister can_

_But loving you no matter what_

_The way your mother can._

_It hurt so much_

_To see_

_How things_

_Could be._

_But I've got to_

_Stop thinking about you and me._

_I could feel your waning strength_

_The way your brother can,_

_Your beauty gone pale_

_The way your sister can_

_And your lost compassion_

_The way your father can._

_But when I look again_

_I see your life_

_Seeing_

_All your strife_

_And it cuts me_

_Sharper than_

_A knife._


	4. Chapter 3: When I Saw You All

**CHAPTER THREE:** When I Saw You All

Before anyone could say anything, my phone started to ring. As I flipped it open, I felt all eyes on me again. He only just seemed to realise I was there and was frowning as though trying to remember something.

I checked the caller ID, before answering. "Hello, Violetta speaking. May I ask who is calling?" I knew my politeness would annoy the caller no end.

"You know very well why I'm calling you, _missy_!" shrieked the voice on the other end, "you need to get here pronto for rehearsal. And you better have those new songs you promised or you'll have to sing something we've written for you!"

I saw everyone wince at his tone and look at me sympathetically. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Remember last time you threatened me like that, Mark?" I prompted him.

There was a long pause and then a quiet "yes".

"So," I continued, "unless you want me to cancel that interview-you know, the really big one that you keep on pointing out is a must and I have to go to it?" I heard his sharp intake of breath. "Yes, that interview, which I will cancel, unless _I_ sing the songs_ I_ write. They might mean very little to you other that a money maker, but for me it's for love, not for money." As I said that last bit, I suddenly became very self conscious that there were seven other vampires in the room, who could hear every single word of my conversation and some may find it interesting and become very curious as to the meaning behind the songs I was pretty sure at least Alice had heard.

"Sor-" Mark began, but I interrupted him.

"It doesn't matter anyway, as I have all the new songs I _will_ be singing for the concert. So I _will_ be going to the proxy interview and I _will_ be at the rehearsal in less than an hour. You can count on it. _Ciao_." I said, hanging up.

"You need to go?" said Carlisle, raising an eyebrow.

I groaned. "Yes. I don't want to, but it's the second last rehearsal before my concert next month." I groaned again.

"Can I come with you?" asked Alice excitedly. I paused at the door, thinking. It would be nice to have some company and to catch up, even if she didn't know it was me.

"Sure," I said grinning at her, "give me a couple of minutes to get changed into Violetta's clothes and get my car." And I was out the door.

As I reach the house I felt all my bravado and strength leave. Leaning against the doorframe for support for the second time today, I could feel the pain that squeezed my dead heart. It hurt so much to finally have my family back and them not knowing it's me.

_I'm stumbling,_

_Mumbling,_

_Crumbling down_

_I'm bumbling,_

_Grumbling,_

_Tumbling down._

_You used to catch me when I fall,_

_Taking my requests, no matter how tall._

_But then you began to stall_

_And you didn't answer at all._

_I'm stumbling,_

_Mumbling,_

_Crumbling down_

_I'm bumbling,_

_Grumbling,_

_Tumbling down._

_When you didn't call,_

_You left me to crawl._

_So now I lean against a wall,_

_Feeling oh so small_

_Until I saw you all_

_Outside the shopping mall._

_I'm stumbling,_

_Mumbling,_

_Crumbling down_

_I'm bumbling,_

_Grumbling,_

_Tumbling down._

_You used to catch me when I fall_

_(I'm stumbling)_

_Taking my requests no matter how tall_

_(mumbling)_

_And you didn't answer at all_

_(crumbling down)_

_When you didn't call_

_(I'm bumbling)_

_You left me to crawl_

_(grumbling)_

_Feeling oh so small_

_(tumbling down)_

_When I saw you all._


	5. Chapter 4: Friend For Eternity

**CHAPTER FOUR: **friend for eternity

I gained my composure as I dressed. It only took a few seconds to glance at my wardrobe and choose an outfit.

I swapped my outfit for; a dark purple, off the shoulder top with a design of black lace on it to match another pair of fingerless lace gloves I wore but in black, black short shorts with metallic purple heels that laced up nearly to my knees. I double checked my appearance to make sure that my Violetta form was still in place, grabbed my black handbag and headed for my little black Volkswagen.

Before I left, I quickly scribbled down the songs I had made up in the last hour and then pulled out of the driveway after replacing the notebook back in my bag.

Alice jumped in the car just as I pulled up. She grinned at me and I couldn't resist grinning back at her.

"So," she said as we left her house behind, "before you said your songs had meaning…"

I winced, remembering I had expected this question. "Yes," I whispered, "they do."

She frowned. I knew she was thinking of all the lyrics to my songs.

"Wow," Alice said softly, "you must have been hurt a lot."  
I laughed-that was the understatement of the year.

"What?" she asked, obviously confused as to what I found funny.

"Ever since I learnt to sing, it has been a sort of pain outlet for me," I explained and sighed. "I just wish he would listen and pick up on it."

"I'm sorry," Alice murmured.

"For what?" I pointed out, "you have nothing to be sorry for. _You _didn't leave me-_he_ did!"

"How could I leave you?" she questioned, "I've only just met you."

I just shook my head and smiled wistfully at her as I pulled up into the rehearsal venue.

*****

I stood on the stage and sang the first words that came into my head so I could test the microphone:

_Friends are angles_

_Who give us wings_

_When we forget how to fly._

_Friends are a shoulder_

_To lean on when_

_You need to cry._

_Friends are always there_

_Forever and ever_

_Even after you've died._

_You've always been my friend_

_Even when you were gone_

_And not there when I needed you_

_I held you in my heart_

_Hoping we would meet again_

_My friend for eternity._

_I remember the times we shared_

_When I was still alive_

_I was your Barbie doll_

_And you were my dresser._

_Though I hated it_

_I enjoyed being with_

_My friend for eternity._

_Friends are angles_

_Who give us wings_

_When we forget how to fly._

_Friends are a shoulder_

_To lean on when_

_You need to cry._

_Friends are always there_

_Forever and ever_

_Even after you've died_

_When you cry i cry_

_When you laugh I laugh_

_Just ask and I'll do_

_My loyalty is true_

_Though I am dead and _

_My heart no longer beats_

_I love you_

_My friend for eternity._

As I opened my eyes and looked down at the empty audience chairs, but one, I met Alice's eyes.

The golden irises were wide with surprise and happiness. "Bella?" she mouthed, shocked. It was only then I realized what I had just sung.


	6. Chapter 5: Can You Keep A Secret?

**A/N:**** thank you soooooooooo much to everyone who has reviewed my story-I love you guys! But first I want to get a few things straight: 1. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story, unless they are obviously not a part of the original Twilight Saga. 2. Yes, these songs/poems **_**are min**_**e and **_**I did**_** make them up **_**all by myself**_**.**

**If you have any suggestions for a future chapters, please tell me! Other wise keep reviewing and read on!**

**Violet Vampire xox**

**Chapter Five: **Can You Keep A Secret?

I walked at human pace to my car where Alice was waiting in the front passenger seat. As I sat at the wheel, she turned to me expectantly with a million questions in her eyes.

Before she could say a word, I pulled out of parking lot and sped away.

When I stopped, we were at my favourite alone spot. It was a waterfall and I liked to sit in this little cave behind the water fall. I decided this would be the best place to tell Alice everything.

I got out of the car the same time Alice did. She looked at me curiously, but began to lead the way. I paused for a second, confused, before realizing that Alice would have had a vision and would know where to go.

As I stepped through the waterfall, I let my disguise, my "form", fall. When my foot touched the ground, Alice crashed into me, hugging me so tightly, that if I had still been human, she would have crushed me-I hugged her back just as hard.

"Oh, Bella, I've missed you so much!" Alice dry sobbed into my shirt.

I began to cry tearlessly as well. "I missed you to!"

We stayed like that for ages, just hugging and crying. When we finally stopped, we both sat opposite the other and I began to answer Alice's questions.

"What happened to make you…?" She asked drifting off, not really wanting the answer.

"To make me a vampire?" she nodded. "Well, I was really upset, wasn't watching where I was going, Victoria found," Alice hissed at Victoria's name. I smiled sadly and went on, "the pack dealt with her and after the three days I ran north."

She nodded then frowned. "Pack…"

"The werewolf pack," I explained, "you know, our natural enemies…"

She nodded again, still frowning and didn't press any further. "What have you been doing the last hundred years?"

"Everything I told you before is true, the only untrue thing was the more obvious lies, " I explained.

She stared into the distance for a few seconds. She started humming. I recognised the rhythm to the song I sang earlier and repeated the lyrics;

_Can't you hear me shout,_

_Can't you hear me cry?_

_Can't you hear me say_

_Why, why?_

_Can't you hear me scream,_

_Can't you hear me plea?_

_Why is this happening _

_To me?_

"Wow," Alice murmured softly, "our leaving didn't do you any good, did it?"

A hysterical laugh bubbled to my lips. "It was never about though, was it? It was never about what was best for me." I stated.

"But we hurt you-" she began, then paused. "Of course it was about you, you dope!" she exclaimed, "nearly everything me did, every pain that has been inflicted on this family, has been to protect you! How could you ever think other wise?!"

"How could I think other wise?" I whispered dangerously. "Well, lets see. The love of my life, no, the love of my _existence_, tells me he doesn't care for me anymore, that he doesn't love me, leaves my on the wet forest floor, crying in the rain. I spend months walking around, testing out the term 'living dead' before the vampire whose mate tried to kill me, bites me, turns me I into a vampire so I am forever and all of eternity stuck in a painful abyss of loneliness and stiff survival. And then, one hundred years later, just as I was had found a way of venting that pain, the family that left me, _the whole way of life_ that left me, and the one man I ever truly loved, turns up where it all began and I fall apart again. So tell why I should ever think other wise because I would really like to know!" I was screaming by the time I had finished my heated rant.

Alice stared up at and it was only then that I realised I had leaped to my feet at some point in our conversation. Alice continued to look at me, the look of sadness and pain spread from her butterscotch eyes to every other feature of her face. It stayed there for a second before becoming determined and she leaped to her feet.

"Well, we'll sort this out," she proclaimed and began to drag me towards the cave entrance.

"Sort what out?" I said confused and following.

"You have to hear that Edward left for your own good from his mouth," she stated firmly.

I planted my feet.

"No," I said quietly, "you can't tell anyone."

"But you have to hear the reason why he left you!" she exclaimed.

"If you know them so well, why don't you tell me?" I retorted.

She glared at me for five seconds and then sighed. "I can see your not going to give in, so here's the reason," Alice said, "Edward said we had to leave. He thought that us being around you was dangerous. So, he decided that the only way for you to be safe was to leave. He knew you wouldn't let go if he said that we were simply leaving, so he lied through his teeth. He told you he didn't love you." I tried to interrupt her here, but Alice was on a roll, "Since then he's barely talked, has tried to get the Volturi to kill him and has barely hunted. He just sits in his room humming your lullaby or plays it on the piano for days on end." She took an unnecessary breath and said softly, "I didn't talk to him for a decade after we left you and he couldn't look anyone in the eye."

I just stood there, I had know idea what to do. So I hugged Alice.

"I've missed my best friend," I whispered.

"So have I," she said, "And I can see you're not ready to tell anyone, so I'll keep your secret safe. I'll wait till you're ready to tell them."

"Thank you."

_Can you keep a secret?_

_I know you hate to lie._

_Blocking happy memories_

_That you have let fly._

_I know it hurts_

_But keep this between you and I._

_Can you keep a secret?_

_One that no one else knows,_

_That no one else can know._

_We'll have lots of time to talk, so,_

_Keep this beautiful, painful secret,_

_Like a delicate, thorny rose._

_Can you keep a secret?_

_I know I can trust you._

_So please keep this secret safe_

_Just between us two._

_Please keep the truth hushed_

_No matter what they say or do._

_Can you keep a secret?_

_I don't want them knowing_

_About this secret_

_I am towing._

_If they find out I'm afraid_

_I'll run and keep on going._

_Can you keep a secret?_

_I'll tell them when I'm ready._

_Just let me find my footing_

_To become stable and steady._

_And I'll show them_

_The undead me._


	7. Chapter 6: Why Are You Doing This To Me?

**A/N:**** I do not own Twilight. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter Six:** Why Are You Doing This To Me?

"Promise," I said to Alice as I dropped her outside her house.

"Promise," she vowed. She swiftly kissed me on the cheek and ran inside, but not before whispering "Night Bella."

When she reached the door, Alice called out "Bye Raven!" I smiled and replied with "Ciao Alice!" It was nice to know she was going to keep up the pretence.

I walked through the front door of my house before sinking onto the couch. I took in deep, unnecessary breaths, trying to slow my unbeating heart.

It felt good, to be called Bella again. It had been years since someone had called me that. It was even nicer knowing that Alice, my best friend, knew that it was me, that I was still here.

I remembered all those times I had wished I had had my best friend with me. There was that time that guy was hitting on me in that bar. I remember trying to do everything to get rid of him and when I finally did, I realised that if I had a friend, my best friend, then we would have laughed about it. There was also the first time I auditioned to be a singer, to be Violetta. If I had had my best friend to hold my hand, it would have been so much easier.

I sighed. It was nice to have my best friend back.

There was a knock on the door. Confused by who it might be, I walked to the door. Then I caught _his_ scent.

I swallowed. Why was he doing this to me?

I opened the door and saw my greek god on the step…

_Why_

_Are you doing this to me?_

_I know that you are_

_Unaware_

_Of how you effect me_

_But did you really_

_Have to reappear?_

_I know you don't know _

_It's me_

_But if you really knew me_

_Really cared_

_You would see past the exterior,_

_Past the mask_

_And see me with in._

_Oh, but that's right_

_You don't love me-_

_Never did,_

_Never will._

_You never cared _

_So why should now_

_Be any different?_

_Why _

_Are you doing this to me?_

_I know that you don't know_

_But you should know._

_At least guess._

_Can't you feel the love_

_I have for you?_


	8. Chapter 7: Sometimes

**A/N:**** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this chapter. Enjoy this chapter! P.S. the italics at the end the chapter are written as a poem, not a song time.**

**Chapter Seven:** Sometimes

There was silence for a few minutes and then he spoke.

"Hello," he began, "I was rude before and didn't introduce myself. My name is Edward Cullen."

"Hi," I said, gaining some composure, "I'm Raven Nightwing."

We stood there awkwardly for a few more minutes.

"Do you…want to…come…in?" I asked, unsure as to what to say and remembering a time when he didn't need an invitation to come into my house.

"Yes, thank you," he said. I stepped aside and pulled open door. He stepped around me and walked inside.

I lead the way to living room and sank onto the couch again. I motioned for him to take a seat and he sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"So, why are you here?" I asked, drawing my legs onto the couch.

For a while he didn't say anything and I was afraid I wasn't going to hear his angles' voice again. Then he replied.

"Well," he began, "since we're neighbours, and my family seem to want to become…good friends," I smiled at the thought of needing to "become good friends" with my family. He continued, "and since you live here and you're the only vampire we've seen in a few decades, they may feel obligated to…explain, my surliness."

When he paused I said, "Go on." Was this my chance to finally figure him out?

"About one hundred years ago," I held my breath, hoping he wouldn't make the connection, but he continued, "I fell in love. Her name was Isabella Marie Swan, but she corrected everyone to say Bella." He smiled as he said my name and I felt a surge of hope in my dead chest.

"She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen…though she didn't believe it," he paused and I smiled, remembering my insecure ways. "Also, the smell of her blood was like nothing I has come across before. I had to on constant watch, constantly careful, around her. She was so fragile, so delicate, like my breath would break her. Her skin looked like silk stretched over glass, so easily broken, just one wrong twitch of my finger."

He broke off here, closing his eyes, the pain twisting his face. It was a torture I never wished to see. I never realised just how careful he had been around me and how much pain he must have been put through. Pain stabbed at my dead chest.

"You don't have to continue," I lied, for I wanted him to continue. I was finally understanding and…I felt this was helping him, too.

He shook his head and continued. "I saved her from one danger to the next-dangers she was in because of me. And then, Alice decided to have party for Bella's eighteenth. Typical Bella, she papercut herself on an envelope. Jasper attacked and the best the rest of us could do was hold our breaths and pray that we wouldn't harm a member of our family, as she lay there with glass stuck in her arm and blood pouring from the wounds. Only Carlisle stayed in control." He paused, "I should have been stronger," he whispered. Before he could interrupt, he continued.

"I realised that it was too dangerous for us to be around her. I decided we had to leave. I fought with Alice and Emmet about it. Alice didn't talk to me for a decade. Rosalie couldn't care less and Jasper reminded me of how happy I had been-how happy we had both been. Carlisle went with what ever I thought was right and Esme was concerned with keeping Bella safe."

"I knew that she would follow me no matter where I went. So I lied through my teeth. I told the blackest kind of blasphemy. I told her I didn't love her anymore. I could see all the pain in her eyes, heard her heart stop and then pick, triple time. And then I left her, lying on the forest floor, in the cold and wet that she had only endured for me."

The words that I couldn't believe coming from Alice, I believed coming from him. I could see the pain, the utter truth in his eyes and face.

"For the last century, I have been completely useless. But that's the thing-I don't care. Only my love for my family keeps me here. Everything else has been spent on Bella. I love her. But she's gone. And there is nothing I can do about it." He began dry sobbing the. "If only, I had made a different choice. Let Bella stay home instead of going to the party. Bitten her when she begged me too. Done something, anything different…she might be here now."

Suddenly he was up and out the door, into the dark night. I just sat taking in the information that had been thrust upon me. He still loved me. It was all for my protection, for my safety!

If only everything had been different.

_Sometimes_

_You wonder_

_If everything_

_Would be different_

_If _

_You had made_

_A different_

_Choice_

_Or taken_

_A different path_

_Would everything_

_Be_

_Different?_

_Who would you be_

_Who would your friends be_

_Who would your love be_

Where_ would you be._

_If you_

_Had made_

_A_

_Different choice_

_Or_

_Taken_

_A different path?_

_You wonder_

_If everything_

_Would be different_

_Sometimes._


	9. Chapter 8: Shop 'til We Drop

**A/N:**** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this chapter. Enjoy this chapter**

**Okay, there have been a few questions about this story, so I'm going to answer them:**

**1. Why doesn't Edward realise he can't read Bella's mind?**

**Edward overheard Bella explaining to the rest of the Cullens about her powers, so he knows she can block all mind powers.**

**2. Why does Edward go to "Raven" and tell her everything about Bella?**

**Edward does this because he thinks that Alice has already said something (he can't be sure as she's blocking her thoughts) or if she hasn't, someone else in the family will tell "Raven" to try and explain why Edward is so…moody. Also he felt better telling a "complete stranger" about Bella-it was like lifting a weight off his chest (sort of-he still feels guilty!)**

**So, anyways, ENJOY!**

**Chapter Eight: **Shop 'til we Drop

Alice rang my doorbell the next morning. I had spent the rest of the night after…Edward had left (it was easier to say his name now that I knew he still loved me) just going over and over everything he and Alice had said. It was a little had to wrap my mind around the situation, though my dead heart was celebrating. It seemed Alice knew of my long night and decided I needed some distracting, because her first words certainly did that.

"We're going shopping," she proclaimed.

"What! No! Alice, I know I'm a vampire now and a world famous singer, but I still avoid shopping," I told her.

"No ifs, buts or excuses allowed," Alice retorted firmly, "grab your bag and get in the car with Rosalie."

So that's how I found myself, after eight hours of shopping, sitting in Alice's canary yellow Porsche, while being surrounded by shopping bags with various designer brand names on them, listening to Alice and Rosalie sing along to one of my latest songs;

_Sh-sh-sh-shopping_

_Sh-sh-sh-shopping_

_Sh-sh-sh-shopping_

_Sh-sh-sh-shopping at the mall._

_Going to the mall _

_with my best girlfriends_

_Ready to buy every store out_

_So we can party all night!_

_Dresses and skirts,_

_Shirts and pants,_

_And shoes to match._

_We're gonna shop 'til we drop_

_We're just not gonna stop._

_(bop, bop, bop)_

_Anything you do, we can top_

_As we're the fashion cops._

_(bop, bop, bop)_

_We're gonna shop 'til we drop._

_Everywhere we go_

_People watch and stare_

_Jealous of look and style_

_Or longing for more._

_We leave lust and envy_

_In our heeled wake,_

_Taking the mall by storm._

_We're gonna shop 'til we drop_

_We're just not gonna stop._

_(bop, bop, bop)_

_Anything you do, we can top_

_As we're the fashion cops._

_(bop, bop, bop)_

_We're gonna shop 'til we drop._

_Sh-sh-sh-shopping_

_Sh-sh-sh-shopping_

_Sh-sh-sh-shopping_

_Sh-sh-sh-shopping at the mall._

_Mix and match_

_Unique with flair,_

_Designer sophistication_

_And high style hair._

_We're the fashionistas-_

_The girls without a care._

_Sh-sh-sh-shopping_

_Sh-sh-sh-shopping_

_Sh-sh-sh-shopping_

_Sh-sh-sh-shopping at the mall._

_We're gonna_

_We're gonna_

_We're gonna_

_We're gonna_

_Shop 'til we drop._

As the song finished, Rosalie turned to me. "You know," she said, "your not as bad as I first thought. I mean you may be reluctant to go shopping, but you had fantastic style. And you also have sense of humour and great advice. I like you." She finished bluntly.

I grinned at her, "just goes to show you should give people a chance," thinking of how she would have reacted to that had I still been human. Instead, she laughed.

"Definitely," she agreed. _Rosalie_ agreed with_ me_. "Besides," she added, "if I hadn't listened to you, then I wouldn't have found that sexy top that I just _know_ Emmet is going to love!"

"He will," Alice assured her, "saw it." She chewed her lip then added, "and if you want to keep that top, you might want to make sure you take it off, not Emmet."

"What! What did you see?" shrieked Rosalie

"I'm not saying anything other than it's definitely not G rated."

Alice and I laughed, and after a few seconds of fuming, Rosalie joined in the laughter too.

My phone began to ring. I looked at the caller ID and groaned.

"Who is it?" asked Alice and Rosalie in unison, both curious.

I held up a finger and answered my phone.

"Hello Mark," I said politely, "What's up?" Alice and Rosalie gave me sympathetic looks.

"What's up?" Mark yelled down the phone, "What's up is that you have an interview next week and you haven't replied to any of my voicemails!"

I spoke calmly into the phone, "Mark I know I have that stupid interview next week and the reason I haven't answered any of your calls is…" I drew a blank.

"At the hairdresser," whispered Rosalie.

"I was at the hairdresser," I finished and mouthed 'thank you' to Rosalie. She smiled back.

"The hairdresser!" Mark screamed, "the hairdresser! I'm your manager and you didn't answer any of my calls so you could get your hair done!"

"Yes," I said, "if you want me to keep going to these interviews I need to keep up appearance." I felt a struck of inspiration. "And if your not careful, I might just get a new manager. Me hairdresser, you know, the one I was at, the reason I wasn't answering any of your calls, yeah, her, well, she gave me some very interesting names and I'm sure they'd all make excellent managers, as they don't seem to feel the urge to leave me fifty texts and hundreds of calls when any normal person would be asleep!"

I snapped my phone shut and ignored it as it rang. I looked up, met Alice's and Rosalie's faces and we burst out laughing again.


	10. Chapter 9: The New Girl

**A/N:**** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this chapter. I also don't own the Twilight extract/s I used in this chapter.**

**Thanks to****.Starlightxx for her constructive critizism! Could more people do this please? I'd **_**really**_** appreciate it!**

**Ok, QUESTION TIME!**

_**lazywriter2009**_

Why would Ed just come to Raven and tell everything about Bella?

**Because, as I said at the beginning of the last chapter, Edward told "Raven" about Bella incase the others (the Cullens) decided that by telling her about Edward and Bella would explain Edward's mood and also Edward felt better after telling "a complete stranger".**

_**jessieleerox**_

Is Alice gonna like constantly have to keep Edward out of her head?

**Well, yeah, Alice does, but because Edward doesn't bother much with reading peoples minds anymore, she's not to careful about it…**

_**milkdoesthebodygood**_

Did you write all the lyrics? They are really great!

**YES! I did actually write all the lyrics used in my story. I love writing songs and poems, and I also have this thing about using other peoples songs, so I thought I would make up my own so it would fit perfectly with the chapter! And thank you for the compliment!**

_**Smy.D**_

Are all the rest of the family going to learn about Bella first and when will Edward find out and what will he do?

**Ah! But you shall have to wait for the up coming chapters to find out!**

Are the werewolves still in La Push?

**One hundred years ago, the cold ones left their territory. But a new one came along. This one was determined to finish off a friend of the pack's. After she had bitten their friend, the pack destroyed her. But when they came back, their friend was no where to be found.**

**Over the years, the pack stopped evolving into werewolves as there was no longer the threat of the cold ones. And after a few decades, it became utterly impossible for them to change.**

**So in other words, no.**

**So, anyways, ENJOY!**

**Chapter Nine:** The New Girl

Forks High School.

It felt…weird, to be starting at the school that I had come to know so well in my short time there. Even weirder knowing that all the memories I have here will never happen again.

Something stopped me just before I walked into the school grounds. It was the monument I had watched my friends and teachers raise…but I watched from a distance. For this wasn't just any monument-it was _my_ monument.

**Isabella Marie Swan**

**Former student of Forks High School**

**An understanding listener and kind friend**

**1987-2006**

That was what it read. My friends had fundraised for weeks to raise enough money to get this sandstone rock with a plaque on it. It also had a cactus planted next to it-just like the ones back in Phoenix.

A hand appeared on my shoulder. Alice didn't say anything but walked into the school with me before waving and heading to her first class. I headed for the front office.

"Hello," I said when I walked up to the counter, "I'm Raven Nightwing. I'm a new student here…"

"Mhmm," replied the office lady, distracted, "here's your timetable, map, school information sheets and a slip for all your teachers to sign. Please hand it in at the end of the day. Enjoy your first day. Thank you." She didn't look at me once.

Sighing, I stepped outside and headed towards my first class after a quick glance at my timetable. It looked like I had exactly the exactly the same class order as last time I was here. Another glance. I did. Creepy.

English.

Helpful student.

Government.

Hopeful boy.

Trigonometry.

Answer awkward questions.

Spanish.

Another hopeful boy.

LUNCH!

I was so grateful to get to lunch-even if wouldn't be eating. I had forgotten how people may react to me. Or maybe I had hoped that some sort of primitive instinct would ward them off. And since I didn't have the heart to tell them to go away, I was stuck with them-just my luck.

And when I walked into the cafeteria and saw Alice and Rosalie beckoning from the table they were sitting at, I gave a sigh of relief and excused myself from the admiring and gossiping crowd around me. Alice and Rosalie giggled as I sat down between them. Jasper and Emmet were gafforing and Edward was…well, just Edward, though his eyes were faintly amused.

"Like the first time all over again," whispered Alice, low enough so the others couldn't hear.

"Definitely," I breathed back. I thought I felt Rosalie stiffen slightly beside me and Edward look at me with curiosity, but when I checked Rosalie was telling Emmet off for something he did in class and Edward had gone back to staring at nothing.

Near our table, someone had set up a portable radio and started to blast out the current song playing;

_Feeling awkward, much,_

_Walking done the crowded corridor,_

_Listening to the gossip_

_And knowing it's about you!_

_The new girl_

_The one that just moved here_

_The one that everyone stares at_

_That everyone wants to know!_

_The new girl in town._

_Smiling_

_And making polite conversation._

_Not wanting to talk_

_But not having the heart to turn away._

_The new girl_

_The one that just moved here_

_The one that everyone stares at_

_That everyone wants to know!_

_The new girl in town._

_New school_

_New rules_

_New friends_

_New teachers_

_New girl…_

_The new girl_

_The one that just moved here_

_The one that everyone stares at_

_That everyone wants to know!_

_The new girl in town._

_The new girl in town_

_Is the new girl._

I groaned. I knew that if I was still human I would be blushing. Even though the other students didn't know it was my song, the ones that mattered, the ones I sat with, knew. And that was embarrassing.

_**Ladies and gentlemen, that was Violetta's latest, The New Girl, currently ranking at the top of the charts. Great choice folks. Don't forget to book tickets for Violetta's concert in Washington-it's only three weeks away! Stay tuned to find out how you could win free tickets for you and four friends to see her live!**_

I winced at the radio announcer's voice and the sudden rise of gossip of who was going, how people getting there and someone even boasted of having a backstage pass to see Violetta herself. I smiled at that one. I never gave out backstage passes-for the obvious reason.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper all started laughing again and even Edward smiled slightly and the chaos that now surrounded us.

The bell rang and everyone began scrambling for their classes. One of the hopeful boys, Mitchell, came up to me and offered to walk me to my next class. I looked behind me, noticed the others had already left, and nodded. So Mitchell walked me to Biology.

When we stepped inside the room, Mitchell walked to his bench looking wistfully over his shoulder. After the teacher had signed my slip, I walked to the only available seat and sat down with grace I had never possessed in this classroom before.

"So, you have this class as well," stated a velvety voice beside me.

I turned with surprise to see Edward, sitting there. My dead heart swelled. It almost felt like old times.

"Yes," I smiled, "are you any good at this?" I questioned, nodding towards the board, where today's work was written.

"Naturally," he replied. I knew this, of course-it was exactly the same lab we had first done together. I noted that his voice sounded a little sad, as though…he…remembered?? I quickly squashed that thought-it was enough to be friends with him, I consoled myself.

"Alright, get started," announced the teacher.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. I looked carefully at his face, wondering what was making him so…relaxed? Happy? More himself?

"Or I could start, if you wish." His smile faulted and I realised I had taken o long to answer.

"No," I assured him. "I'll go ahead."

I quickly adjusted the microscope, already knowing the answer.

"Prophase."

"Do you mind if I look?" he inquired as I was about to move the slide. His caught mine to stop me. I felt an electric shock go from him to me, just like the first time he had touched in this room. But this time I didn't move my hand. His hand there felt…comforting, reassuring, as though my body was trying to tell me there's still…hope? I quickly stopped that thought-whatever my body thought, my mind couldn't.

But still I didn't move my hand, and neither did he. When I looked at his face, it was less harsh than it had been the last few days. Slightly embarrassed, I looked down and slowly took my hand away. It felt colder than normal where he had been touching it.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. He quickly glanced at the microscope. "Prophase." He changed the slide and after a quick glance pronounced it "Anaphase."

"May I?" I asked

He smirked a bit while I checked the microscope, even though I knew he was right.

"Slide three?" I held my hand and he placed the slide into my hand. I quickly changed it and pronounced it "Interphase." He took a swift peak, agreed with me and continued. We continued like this for the rest of the period, only giving one word answers to eachother, while Edward's eyes burned with curiosity and pain that made me want to tell him that it's me.


	11. Chapter 10: Living Death

**A/N:**** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this chapter. This chapter may be a bit depressing, but it's really just to explain what's happening and Bella is getting to know everyone (all over again)!**

**Chapter Ten: **Living Death

My euphoria didn't last long. Despite Alice knowing who I am, no one did, or even guessed.

Day by day, I gradually became more depressed. I thought I hid it well from everyone-except from Jasper, of course. When he confronted me, I told half truths. After a while, the conversation led to me and Jasper becoming friends.

On Saturday, I went to the hospital with Carlisle and helped him with some of the patients, given my immunity to blood. I also wanted to give something back to the hospital that had helped me in my numerous accidents after I had arrived in Forks all those years ago. The male patients seemed to especially appreciate me being there. Alice cracked up at my glowering face when I came home-she had "seen" all the men who had "passed out" and how I had stopped giving mouth to mouth after about the fifth "victim".

I also helped Esme bake some biscuits for a charity food drive, I played one on one football with Emmet and let Rosalie raid my wardrobe of freebies. All in all I was getting to know my family again-I should have been on top of the world. But I wasn't-they just didn't know it was me.

Edward seemed to be feeling better though. The rest of the family got over the surprise of seeing him smile after the first few days. It was a real shock to them when he laughed. I would have found their expressions funny, if I had been able to tell them.

I just felt like no one was listening. Alice kept on encouraging me to tell them, and I would go to…but something would happen and I would shut my mouth again.

I went to school, did my homework, spent the night with the Cullen's, get ready for school and leave.

A week passes.

I just wish they knew it was me!

_To feel like_

_No one can hear_

_No one can see_

_What's happening._

_To feel like_

_You have no voice_

_You have no mouth_

_And tongue gone numb._

_To feel like _

_Living death._

_Standing all alone…_

_To feel like_

_No one cares_

_No one loves_

_That it's all power._

_To feel like_

_A fake smile_

_With bloody tears_

_Voiced by a mindless scream._

_To feel like_

_Everyone's against you _

_All alone_

_With no one to turn to._

_To feel like_

_An empty skin_

_An unbeating heart_

_All breath gone._

_To feel like_

_Living death._

_Standing all alone…_

_Shunted into the dark_

_In the rain_

_Friend or foe?_

_Feeling cold and clammy_

_Hands of_

_Anger, sadness and despair_

'_til there's nothing _

_Left_

_To feed on._

_Standing all alone…_

_By myself_

_No rain_

_Friend or foe._

_Feeling cold and clammy_

_Oh, so angry_

_Sad_

_And_

_Despairing_

_Inside._

_Now an empty shell_

_Containing a mindless blob_

_Just praying and waiting _

_For someone_

_To open _

_Their eyes_

_And _

_See_

_Me…_

_Living Death._


	12. Chapter 11: I Trusted You

**A/N:**** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this chapter. The only character I own is Mark (and sometimes I wish I didn't-you'll find out why!). **

**WARNING: this chapter contains rape, so I've bolded the bit with rape, so if it makes you uncomfortable, you can skip it.**

**Read on!**

**Chapter Eleven: **I Trusted You

I perked up at the start of the weekend. I figured going back to school was what had put me down. Also, this was the last weekend before my concert on the Thursday coming up. Therefore, I had a rehearsal, and they always made me excited.

So on Saturday, I let Alice and Rosalie dress me. Although I ended up on the line better acceptable and slutty, they persuaded me to keep it on. I think Rosalie had guessed, but was too scared to say anything incase she was wrong. I also thought that she and Alice were trying to make Edward fall in love with me-I just wondered whether they realised that if he fell in love with me, he would technically be falling in love with Raven Nightwing.

Anyway, I left my house wearing a black leather mini skirt and tall black leather boots (low heel). On top I wore a tight hot pink shirt, with long, loose sleeves in medieval style, but the conservativeness of the sleeves were cancelled out by the deep V neck plunge of the top-it went all the way down to my belly button. I still had my signature purple lipstick on, bit Alice and Rosalie outlined my eyes heavily in black and all but forced me to make my hair wavy and sexy when I "put on" my Violetta form. I wore a long, black jacket to keep from feeling to much like a prostitute.

I told Alice and Rosalie that, no, they couldn't come, because I wanted it to be a surprise for them on Thursday. As I got into my car, I felt like I had forgotten something. It wasn't 'til I arrived and the concert venue that I realised what I had forgotten, or rather, Alice and Rosalie had forgotten-my bra. Sighing, knowing I didn't have enough time to run back home and get one, I walked inside. I'll just deal with it, I thought. I'm a performer. I've had to do/wear worse things.

Rehearsal went without a problem. I sang a new song, one I made up off the top of my head;

_I trusted you_

_With everything._

_I counted on you_

_To let me sing._

_I never imagined_

_You would disobey._

_I never thought_

_You could be this way._

_Trust, trust, trust._

_I thought that's what I could do._

_Trust, trust, trust._

_That never existed between us two._

_Trust, trust, trust._

_It just wasn't for me and you._

_I trusted you_

_With everything._

_I counted on you_

_To let me sing._

_I never imagined_

_You would disobey._

_I never thought_

_You could be this way._

_Trust, trust, trust._

_I thought that's what I could do._

_Trust, trust, trust._

_That never existed between us two._

_Trust, trust, trust._

_It just wasn't for me and you._

_I trusted you_

_I trusted in you_

_How could you do that_

_You hurt me so much_

_You made me feel scared_

_I trusted you._

_Trust, trust, trust._

_I thought that's what I could do._

_Trust, trust, trust._

_That never existed between us two._

_Trust, trust, trust._

_It just wasn't for me and you._

_I trusted you_

_I counted on you._

_I never imagined,_

_I never thought_

_You could be this way._

As I sang those words, it felt like I was trying to tell _myself _something…if only I had listened, I may have guessed.

Once rehearsal was over, I went backstage to the room that I was to use as my dressing room. I finished setting it up so I wouldn't be rushing at the last minute on Thursday. I looked at the clothes dummy in the corner. Alice was helping me finish the outfit I was going to wear. I was going to bring it later in the week.

I felt a presence at the open door and heard it click shut. I whipped around to see Mark. I relaxed instantly.

"Hi Mark!" I said brightly. Sure he was annoying and he ticked me off easily, but he was my manager and had helped me a lot. There was no way I could _hate_ him.

He smiled…coyly? Nah.

"You sounded really good today," he gave the unexpected compliment as thought he was giving me flowers.

I smiled, uncertainly now. "Thanks."

"No, I'm serious," Mark assured me, "you're going to sound _amazing_ on Thursday."

"Thanks," I said again. I bent to pick up my jacket from where it had fallen off the chair I had put it on, when I felt a warm hand on my bum. Mark's hand. I jerked up, jacket in hand, so I could see him. Mark had a sly expression in his eyes.

"**What was that?!" I asked, trying to remain calm and not **_**quite**_** succeeding.**

"**Oh, come on baby. You know you want this as much as I do," he said coyly.**

"**I don't think I do," I retorted sharply. But it was barely out of my mouth when Mark's was on mine. **

**His mouth moved on my lips with such an urgency and his hands were…**_**everywhere**_**! I hadn't been kissed by anyone in a century. And I didn't want Mark to kiss me-only Edward could kiss me.**

**I tried to push away, but that only seemed to excite him more. He mouthed his lips from my mouth and whispered in my ear; "you're so beautiful, Violetta. You deserve someone who can appreciate that." His hands ran down my spine until they rested at the bottom of my top. Suddenly, Mark ripped my top open and moved his mouth to my nipple. He began sucking it, while playing with my other breast with his hand. **

**I could have shoved him off with my vampire strength. I could have screamed for help. I could have done many things. But I couldn't. Because I froze. I couldn't do anything and the only thing I could think of was "no. this can not be happening!" and wished that I **_**had**_** run home to get a bra.**

**Mark kissed down to the top of my skirt and then lifted it up. He pulled roughly at my underwear until it came down and continued kissing there while he pulled his pants down. it was the sight of his penis that did it. He forced my legs apart and started to nudge himself in when I reacted. **

I shoved him off me, screaming insults at him, while he screamed them back at me. I threw open the door screaming over my shoulder "get out! Get out, get out! I never want to see you again, you hear me?! You're fired!" And I ran.

I pulled my long jacket on as I ran, tying it so it covered my exposed breasts and tattered clothes. I ran until I was in the carpark, where I ran into open arms.

At first, I thrashed, the last pair of arms that had held me still fresh in my mind. But after a second, I went limp in Alice's arms and let all the fear, anger and sadness just flow out of me. I cried and cried and cried, wishing I had tears to cry.

I finally looked up when Alice began to lead me towards the car. I could see Rosalie in the front passenger seat with a really worried expression on her face and Esme in the back, looking as though she wanted to cry to. Alice slipped me into the back seat next to Esme, who immediately enveloped me into a hug, before getting into the front and driving away.

I knew from Rosalie and Esme's faces that they knew. They knew my secret and still, they were here. They loved me, cared for me. They didn't care that I had lied and they were here with me when I needed them most.

This more than anything, made me cry harder.


	13. Chapter 12: Honey, If I Told You

**A/N:**** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. That golden treasure belongs to that lucky goddess of a woman, Stephenie Meyer.**

**QUESTIONS:**

_lazywriter2009_

**at last rose and esme's know..do they?**

Yes, they do know-it shall be explained in this chapter!

_Smy.D_

**So is it time for the lads to find out?**

You shall find out!!  
**Is Edward going to go nuts when he finds out?**

"Should I live, or should I die? To be or not to be, that is the question. Whether it 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortunes or to put up arms against it." Hamlet asks himself this when he is driven to insanity with the lost a loved one and is contemplating killing himself. Edward did this when he knew for certain that Bella was dead (aka, decades after he had left). Needless to say, I'm sure there shall be hair pulling and forehead smacking!

_OurMeadow_

**Not trying to be mean here, but since Bella is a vampire, couldn't she push him away when she tried in line 17 from the bottom? **

In that bit, Bella was only pushing at half hearted human strength, as she was in shock and had no idea what to do.

_leannecky_

**do you actually sing it as well?**

Yes, I do actually. I'm into anything creative, except for dancing-I'm a total klutz! When I was hiking I slipped on a slimy rock, slipped down the river embankment twice, fell unto a bridge and fell into a creek! This year, I was at a Halloween party and I was standing completely still, holding a cupcake and talking to friends. suddenly I was on my back and the icing was all over my face and in my hair! So yes, I sing, but don't dance, as I'm klutzy (like Bella).

**On with the story, and a ****Happy New Year**** to all!**

**Chapter Twelve: **Honey If I Told You The Truth

Alice sat in the driver's seat of my car, driving me to school on Monday morning. She told me that a bit of normality in my "life" will help me feel better. Of course, she may have just been enjoying being able to have some control over me-after, I had hired her as my new manager.

But I knew I didn't need normality-I needed Edward. I resolved I would tell him today. Or tomorrow…maybe Wednesday. At least before the concert on Thursday.

I _will_ tell him. I have to.

Rose and Esme thought so to. I was so grateful to them for not holding it against me for not telling them, and also for them staying with me when I needed them…this weekend anyway. And I didn't begrudge Alice for telling them about me-once again I was eternally grateful that she had. I finally had my mother back, and the sister in Rosalie I never thought I could have.

"We're here," announced Alice. Sighing, I left the safety of the car and walked side by side with Alice through the school gates, just as the bell rang. Alice bit her lip, reluctant to leave me. I gave her a little nudge in the direction of her class and set of for mine.

By the time lunch came round, I felt more myself. Maybe Alice was right, and being at school was helping me.

I quickly glanced around the cafeteria once I had gotten my lunch that would only get touched by the rats in the garbage. I saw all five of them sitting at a table.

As I sat down with them Emmet said, "What's up?"

"The sky," I replied airily. There was a silent sigh around the table. I knew they had all worried about me. If only the guys knew the half of it.

Lunch time passed quickly, with entertainment of some of the other students having a competition of who could sing one of "Violetta's" songs the best.

_Honey, if I told you the truth_

_Would you spurn me away?_

_Honey, if I told you the truth_

_Would you love me anyway?_

_Honey, if I told you the truth_

_Would you recognise me today?_

_Would you believe the truth_

_Or would you prefer the lie?_

_Would you rather not know_

_That I didn't actually die?_

_Would you know it's me_

_Or is it, again, goodbye?_

_Honey, if I told you the truth_

_What would you say?_

_Honey, if I told you the truth_

_Would you think it's okay?_

_Honey, if I told you the truth_

_Will you come back my way?_

_Would you believe the truth_

_Or would you prefer the lie?_

_Would you rather not know_

_That I didn't actually die?_

_Would you know it's me_

_Or is it, again, goodbye?_

_Honey, if I told you the truth_

_You can do as you may._

_Honey, if I told you the truth_

_Realise the lie has made me pay._

_Honey, if I told you the truth_

_Will you love me everyday?_

_Would you believe the truth_

_Or would you prefer the lie?_

_Would you rather not know_

_That I didn't actually die?_

_Would you know it's me_

_Or is it, again, goodbye?_

_Honey, if I told you the truth._

The bell rang before the "judges" could announce the winner. The six of gathered our untouched trays, took them to the bin and left the room. Edward and I walked to our Biology class together.

Today, it seemed, the teacher was going to relieve the class of work and play a movie instead. The relief in the air was almost tangible as the teacher wheeled in the TV.

As the lights turned off, a vaguely familiar, electrical current ran through my body and I was hyper aware of Edward sitting beside me. I saw him out of the corner of my, glance at me curiously. Oh please, I begged to the feeling of adrenalin spiked blood running through my body, oh please, don't let him be falling in love with Raven!

The hour seemed to past at a snail crawl. The soundtrack and dialogue of the movie seemed tediously loud to my sensitive ears and the darkness was no help, as I could still see everything as if it was bright sunshine. Edward just sat next to me, staring at the tiny screen.

At the end of the period, Edward shot out of his seat and headed for his next class. Mitchell, one of the hopeful boys who I had completely forgotten over the weekend, suddenly appeared at my side. He seemed very happy and it only took me a second to figure out why-Edward's behaviour towards me.

"So," he said, "do you want me to walk you to gym?" His was so hopeful, I hated to have to crush it.

"Sorry, I need to ask…Alice…something," I winced at my flimsy excuse.

"Oh, that's okay," he said, his face falling. He quickly hurried away from me-in the opposite direction to his next class.

Sighing, I followed the path Edward's scent had left. I found behind the building of his next class, about to walk around it.

"Edward!" I called. My dead heart was beating with the excitement and fear of what I was about to do. But he had to know. He had to.

"Yes?" he said, turning towards me and looking extremely confused.

"Edward, I'm-", I began, but the final warning bell for class rang.

"You're late," he said, smiling at the lame joke. I smiled back.

"No, I'm," but it was to late, he had already gone to class. "I'm Bella." I whispered to empty air. My dead heart felt like it was made of lead. I had told him, but he hadn't heard me.

"Bella?" came two shocked gasps behind me.

Slowly, I turned to who had found out now.


	14. Chapter 13:Everything's Gonna Be Alright

**A/N:**** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. That golden treasure belongs to that lucky goddess of a woman, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Okay, the only question that has been asked this time (and repeatedly) is, is it Jasper and Emmet who over heard Bella's confession? Well, you're about to find out!**

**And sorry for taking so long to up date-it's the summer holidays over here in Australia and I've been busy busy busy!!!!**

**On with the show!**

**Chapter Thirteen: **Everything's Gonna Be Alright

Jasper and Emmet stood (now) infront of me, mouths gaping at me as though I had died and come back to life. Well, I guess that kind of _did _happen.

"So, umm," I stumbled, "hey?"

They just gaped.

"Bella?" Emmet repeated. I nodded sadly. Slowly they took a step towards me. They kept on moving slowly, step by step, until they were arms length away from me.

"Bella?" Jasper said. They didn't seem to be able to get over the shock and actually grasp that it _is_ me.

"Yeah," I said softly, "it's me."

Suddenly, I was enveloped in a massive bear hug.

"I KNEW IT!" triumphed Emmet, as I hugged him back cautiously. Jasper wasn't as cautious in joining in the hug. I had never seen him so carefree around me before.

"No you didn't," teased Jasper, "you just as confused and clueless as the rest of us." A light dawned on his face. "Except for the girls…" he murmured. He mockingly glared at me. "How long have the girls known?"

Emmet stopped hugging me when he heard that. He looked like he was trying to think whether Rose may have mentioned it when they were, er, _busy_.

"Well," I said, "Alice has known since the first day I first saw you guys again. And Rose and Esme only found out this weekend."

There was silence for a moment as they tried to think of all of the subtle hints that I may have accidently dropped.

"You need to tell Carlisle and Edward," they said in unison. They seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"I know," I whispered. "I'm going to tell Carlisle after school today."

They waited. I sighed.

"Whenever I go to tell Edward, something always happens and I get interrupted, or he goes away or, or, World War Three explodes!" I was hoping to make and lighten the atmosphere, but it didn't really work.

"I will tell him," I promised, "before the concert on Thursday. Just please_, please_, keep it out of your heads until then?"

They nodded their heads and I let out a sigh of relief.

_RING!!_

Our eyes widened as we realised we had missed the whole last period. We took one look at each others and burst out laughing.

We were still laughing as we walked towards the car. From the looks on Alice and Rosalie's faces, they knew that Emmet and Jasper knew. Alice probably had a vision. Edward just looked confused. As we all piled in to Edward's Volvo and Alice's Porsche, we were all chatting and laughing.

As Alice dropped me off at my house, I began to sing a new song as a walked through the door to get ready to go over to their house for the night and talk to Carlisle.

_It started out so dark_

_So empty_

_So black._

_But then everyone found out_

_But you_

_You know it's true._

_And then I decided _

_I didn't care,_

_I just didn't care!_

_Because everything's _

_Gonna be alright!_

_Yeah, yeah!_

_Because one day_

_You'll know_

_Yeah, yeah!_

_How much I_

_Love you so!_

_Yeah, yeah!_

_Because everything's_

_Gonna be alright!_

_Now everything's _

_So bright_

_So sunny_

_So colourful._

_Soon you will know_

_And then I can know_

_And everyone will know!_

_Cause, I decided_

_I didn't care,_

_I just didn't care!_

_Because everything's _

_Gonna be alright!_

_Yeah, yeah!_

_Because one day_

_You'll know_

_Yeah, yeah!_

_How much I_

_Love you so!_

_Yeah, yeah!_

_Because everything's_

_Gonna be alright!_

_Because I decided,_

_That everything's_

_Gonna be alright!_

Yeah, I thought to myself. Everything _is_ gonna be alright.


	15. Chapter 14: It's So Much Easier

**A/N:**** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I only wish I do.**

**Chapter Fourteen:** It's So Much Easier

I walked up the stairs the same time Alice opened the door. I felt slightly nervous but also really good, like when I was about to perform.

"It'll be okay," Alice assured me, squeezing my hand as I walked past. I smiled at her-of course Alice had seen the out come as soon as I had decided.

"Is…" I trailed off. She shook her head, knowing what I was going to say. _No_, the nod translated, _Edward wasn't home_. I walked up the stairs to Carlisle's study and knocked.

"Come in," he called from the other side of the door.

Taking a deep breath, I walked into the room.

It was just as a remembered it, from my vague, muddy human memories, only sharper. Still every wall taken up by books or window. I looked behind me at the pale wall paneling. Yup, the paintings were all still there.

Carlisle looked up from _**The Timeless Times**__: the newspaper for immortals_ he had been reading at the desk. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hello Raven," he welcomed me, "how may I be of assistance?"

I bit me lip-I wasn't sure how to begin.

"You can say anything to me," Carlisle sounded concerned.

"I'm not sure where to begin," I said, speaking my thoughts allowed.

"Why don't you start at the beginning."

I speak quickly, blurting out the story I told myself constantly, over and over again, every day, inside my head.

"After Victoria bit me and the pack dealt with her, I ran as far north as I dared. My power to block all vampire gifts related to the mind helped to protect me from others of our kind. I also used my other power to resist human blood to make a living for myself doing various things. I started out small, just waitressing and cashier work. But then I used the money for singing lessons. I would stay in the same place for a couple of decades, and when ever I "grew to old" to look as to my appearance, I would use my second power and shape shift to change my appearance, and start again, except this time with more money and a greater knowledge of music.

I never used the name I had as a human-it brought up to many memories. I had a few favourite names, ones I used more than once. But everytime, I would completely change my appearance, so as to hide. I didn't want the people who had hurt me so much in my human life to find me-not when I was so broken.

And now, one hundred years later, I find the very people who hurt me so much. But I didn't care about the pain. It was like an antiseptic-seeing them again, I mean. The pain was still there, just numbed a little. And the more of them that find out that it's really me, that I didn't die, that I'm back, the more the wounds heal."

I stopped then, carefully measuring Carlisle's reaction. He looked at me gravely, with a mixture of puzzlement and faint realization.

"Victoria?" he asked.

I nodded. "She really wanted her revenge. And in a way she got it-I been in pain for the last hundred years, and, from what I have learned from the others, he has, too."

Carlisle regarded me carefully. "And why would Victoria's revenge involve you." I could see the answer in his eyes.

"You know why," I whispered, looking at the wooden floor boards.

A pair of arms enveloped me in a hug. Closing my eyes, I hugged Carlisle back.

"I know Bella, I know," he murmured. "I can understand, from your perspective, why you did it and I won't tell Edward. You'll have to do that when you're ready."

Four other pairs of arms encircled me. Esme kissed the top of my head, Jasper sent out a wave of reassurance, Rosalie wiped away non existent tears from my cheeks and Alice said "It's so much easier you being Bella instead of Raven or Violetta."

Suddenly, another pair of big, strong arms gave us all a massive squeeze, lifting us of the floor. It was accompanied by Emmet's voice yelling, "GROUP HUG!"

We all laughed as we were dropped to the floor.

*****

The laughter and encouragement to tell Edward, still rang in my ears as I ran back home to get ready for school. Alice _was_ right-it _was_ so much easier being Bella and not living a lie.

_Living a lie is so much work_

_Never up, always down, with no perks._

_Living a lie makes if so hard_

_Every lie stabs you like a dart._

_But when everyone knows,_

_When everyone knows…_

_It's so much easier_

_You knowing it's me._

_Not living the lie_

_Makes it so much easier_

_On everyone and me._

_Knowing the truth can hurt so much_

_Whether you say it in Spanish or Dutch._

_Knowing the truth can set you free_

_Once you realise it is really me._

_Cause when everyone knows,_

_When everyone knows…_

_It's so much easier_

_You knowing it's me._

_Not living the lie_

_Makes it so much easier_

_On everyone and me._

_Not living the lie _

_But knowing the truth _

_Makes it…_

_So much easier._


	16. Chapter 15: The Light Shines

**A/N:**** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I only wish I do.**

**Thank you soooooooooooooooo much to EVERYBODY for your feed back! I love it and enjoy reading it-it's the highlight of my day!**

**WARNING: after this chapter there is one more and then the epilogue-I know, I'm sad to!**

**Chapter Fifteen:** The Light Shines

I looked carefully at the mirror, making sure everything was in place. Waist length black hair with purple and blue streaks-check. Violet eyes heavily rimmed in black eyeshadow and silver mascara-check. Dark purple lipstick-check. Long dress-check.

I smiled at the dress. I'd found a few decades earlier and decided I had to buy it-it looked like it would finally get some use. It cascaded to the floor in snow white satin. It had a high neck but zero back from neck to buttocks. The long floor sweeping sleeves were an intricate weaving delicate lace. The top of the dress was embrioded in curling designs of silver tread and purple glass beads. It looked sort of like a modern take of Anne of Green Gables. The creamy colouring I had given my skin just for tonight, set of the whiteness of the dress nicely.

I had decided to go without jewelry as the microphone picks up the tiniest of jingling. So the only decision left were the shoes.

There were two pairs-one was a high healed, black sequined number where as the other one was gold beading on blue strappy sandal. I frowned at my choices. Neither of them went with the dress and neither of the I felt particularly like wearing. I looked at my reflection again. I looked at my bare feet. A sudden idea made me smile. I kicked the shoes away. I was going to go bare foot on stage. Much more comfortable than heels or sandals.

I began to sing under my breath-

_The light shines bright and strong_

_Burning bravely all night long._

_It pushes against the eternal blackness_

_Immortally courageous though mortally backless._

_Clinging to hope_

_It throws a light rope_

_To pay the cost_

_For those I've lost._

_The light shines bright and strong_

_Burning bravely, all night long._

It was a little verse I had made up when I first began to sing. The light was a metaphor for my heart. I sung it through the last hundred years for hope and love, as that is what it's about. It really helped to calm me down right before a performance, so I sang it every time.

There was I knock on the door. Curious as to who it might be, I called for them to come in.

The door opened and Edward quietly stepped into the room.

For the last few days, between telling Carlisle and the concert today, I had been trying to tell Edward. I kept going to, but then I would get interrupted or one of us would have to go somewhere.

Silence was in the space between us.

"I came to wish you good luck on stage," he said, finally breaking the silence.

"Thank you," I whispered, touched. The others had already wished me luck, but it was _Edward's_ that really counted.

I cleared my throat. "Umm, Edward, I'm glad you're here, cause, I need to tell you something."

He looked really puzzled. "What do you need to tell me?"

I bit my lip. He sighed-he sounded frustrated.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he suggested, then his eyes widened. I realised at the same time that that was something he used to always ask me, when I was…human.

"_Five minute warning before curtain_," called a voice over the loud speaker.

Edward smiled. "You better get moving." He turned to go. I followed him out into the corridor. It was filled with flickering light and left over streamers from one of the backstage crew's birthday party that happened just before I arrived. We both gazed down the dimly lit corridor.

I knew I was loosing time to tell him. I needed to think of something that will make him _know_ it's me. A conversation between us burst through my muddy human memories.

"This looks like a horror movie waiting to happen," I murmured.

"Well," he replied, "there are_ more_ than enough vampires present."

A faint light dawned in his eyes. Hope swelled in my dead chest.

"Do you want me to bolt the doors so you can massacre the unsuspecting townsfolk?" I said, continuing this conversation from long ago.

"And where do you fit into that scheme?" he questioned. His expression looked like I knew the truth but logic was trying to fight it.

I response, I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him.

It felt like one hundred years hadn't past since we had done this-his arms around me, my hands in his hair, our lips moving in synchronization. It felt so natural and as though it had only been yesterday.

It was so different; his arms locked around my waist and pulled my tight against his body. His lips crushed down on mine, but they felt soft. My lips no longer shaped themselves around his; they held their own. I remembered parts of it-from before-but other parts were so new. It was an entirely different experience with Edward kissing me so fearlessly, so forcefully.

But there was an edge, an uncertainty. I needed to say something to make him _fully_ believe.

I pulled my lips away and whispered in his ear; "the Lion was not sick or masochistic and the lamb wasn't stupid. We've both made mistakes-but that's love. Reckless, blind, irresponsible. Not the Lion and the Lamb. Not Romeo and Juliet. Not anyone else. Just-" I learned in closer, hearing Edward's sharp breathing.

"Just Edward and Bella," I whispered.

I turned and ran up the stairs onto the stage, picking up the microphone on the way. As the screaming teenage crowd cheered, I could still see Edward's confused, happy, disbelieving face in my mind.


	17. Chapter 16: My Lullaby

**A/N:**** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I only wish I do.**

**Chapter Sixteen:** My Lullaby

"Okay," I called into the mic. It had been a long night and I was tired. Not physically but emotionally. "This last song, I dedicate to someone very important to me." The crowd went silent at that. "This person I love with everything I have. This song was written for me from him and now I will express my gratitude."

The crowd screamed as I sat at the piano. I hadn't played in decades and I hoped I got it right.

I started to play. The melody rose into the night. The entire crowd was silent. Everyone was mesmerized by the gentle notes, the caressing counter melody, and the loving undercurrent that wrapped the music.

I searched for the for the faces in the crowd I longed to see. And there they were.

Esme was wiping invisible tears from her eyes. Carlisle had his arms around her, with an expression of pure happiness. Emmet and Rosalie held each other, both staring up at the stage with identical expressions of relief and joy. Jasper looked as though he was going to burst from love and happiness-both those around him and his own. Alice had her fingers entwined with his, her smile of absolute bliss and her eyes encouraging me. And Edward…

Just looked at me with such a depth of love in his eyes, devotion on his lips and compassion in every line of his face. I could see every beautiful moment shared between us, every sweat kiss, every joyous embrace, every meaningful word whispered at night. And I knew everything was going to be alright.

I began humming along to the notes I played. And soon, I was singing along;

_I love you, you say_

_In a thousand words._

_So many different ways_

_To me._

_Singing me to sleep_

_Humming my lullaby_

_The one I now play_

_For the times_

_We shared_

_And the love_

_We fought for._

_Always_

_Protecting me_

_From the darkness of_

_Eternal night._

_Loving me the way _

_You do_

_Is unthinkable_

_But I understand._

_Because_

_I love you too._

_And in so many_

_Words_

_I now say_

_Just how much I love you_

_In this lullaby you wrote_

_That I now play._

_Don't forget any mistake _

_It's brought us together._

_Don't be sad_

_Be happy._

_I've chosen this path_

_This path of loving you._

_Singing me too sleep_

_Humming my lullaby._

_Hush aby_

_Don't you cry,_

_Ba-by. _

Everyone in the audience screamed as the last few bars drifted in loving air. They seemed to applaud our love. The lullaby he wrote for me that I just played, they cheered for. Clapping for the unforgotten memories. Chanting for the unlost time. Supporting the love that had survived time itself.

*****

As I walked out to the parking lot later that evening, another audience-my family-cheered for me. For the daughter they had regained, the sister they loved.

And there was Edward with his arms open, ready to receive me with a kiss.


	18. Epilogue

**A/N:**** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I only wish I do.**

**Epilogue**

_**Six months later…**_

**G**O**S**S**I**P**!**_magazine _

Violetta and Anthony Mason announced their engagement at the Global Music Awards last night. They started dating shortly after Violetta's concert in Washington D.C. when she dedicated the last song of the night to him. The duo has been inseparable since.

They're the ultimate It couple and are making headlines and media splashes everywhere. Although not much is known about their personal life, it clear that they are deeply in love with eachother.

Violetta is releasing a new CD next month, many of the songs accompanied by Anthony on the piano. It features her latest single, _100 years ago_, and a duet with Anthony titled _Ebony and Ivory_. A fitting song for Violetta's black hair and Anthony's blonde.

The wedding date isn't public yet and the couple has dropped in hints. With four CDs, a hot fiancé and a clothing contract, (there's even a rumoured movie) everything seems to be going Violetta's way.

**The Timeless Times:**_the newspaper for immortals_

Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan are engaged and due to marry in October next year.

After one hundred years, the happy couple found each other again. Both are intensely grateful for whatever fate has brought them back together, but will not say what brought them apart except for the age old difference between Vampire and Human, Predator and Prey.

While the couple are finding immortality makes juggling two lives easy, they are still very careful in public.

**FHS** NEWSLETTER

**Farewell Raven! We'll miss you!**

Though she has been with us for a short time, we shall miss this lively, spirited girl who has graced our halls for the last seven months.

_Goodbye Raven-miss you already!!_

*****

Alice folded up the newspapers and magazines she had been reading as Edward and I walked through the door. Edward shook his hair out, giving a grateful sigh for taking the blonde wig off-it was part of his disguise for when he was Anthony Mason.

I sat down on the couch opposite to Alice, dragging Edward with me as my appearance changed from Violetta to my much more comfortable, natural self.

"I've found the perfect hall for Violetta and Anthony's wedding and Aro has agreed to do your vows at your wedding," Alice rattled of, "And I've found the dress that is perfect for Violetta to wear."

"Oh," I said, "and what about me?"

"I've had yours for years," she said matter of factly. I started to say something but shut my mouth. There was no point trying to reason with Alice about the organizing-she was so excited to be organizing two weddings at once, especially these to weddings.

Everything was set. Violetta was getting married to her six month boyfriend, Anthony Mason. Raven was leaving Forks and moving to Arizona. And Edward and I were getting married, with me, Isabella Cullen, moving in with the Cullen's since they had adopted me and going to Forks High School.

Yep, everything was planned.

I smiled as Edward dragged me to the piano to escape Alice's ranting. As he played, I sang.

_100 years ago seems so long_

_Since you fell in love with me._

_For then began the greatest _

_Romance the world will ever see._

_I know I will never wonder_

_What could have been._

_100 years ago I lost myself_

_To you, when you left_

_When you proclaimed your love_

_Committing heart theft_

_Cause everything you did_

_Seemed so deft._

_100 years ago we fell in love_

_And then I lost you_

_So many years I wondered,_

_What did I do?_

_I knew you could have had anyone_

_But it was me you wooed._

_100 years ago today_

_100 years ago this day_

_100 years ago _

_We met_

_We fell_

_We lost_

_We found_

_We recovered_

_What is ours_

_That belongs to us_

_That we lost_

_But still loved_

_100 years ago._

Yep, I thought as Edward kissed me, cutting of the sing, I may have waited one hundred years. But, it was worth it.

_100 years since I had last been to Forks. 100 years since I had last seen the love of my life…and now my existence._

That is what I had thought, all those months ago. And it was true. But now I had the love of my life back, I saw him every day and now I was going to stay in Forks with him and the family I loved. This isn't existence or death.

This is Life.

_This is Love._


	19. Author's Note: THANK YOU ALL!

**HEY EVERYBODY!!!**

I would just like to thank you all so much for giving me feed back, ideas and inspiration. Thanks for asking questions and giving me a chance to explain some of the less obvious things I wasn't sure who to explain in the story.

Thank you for giving me exceptionally nice reviews and, most of all-

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY!!!

Before I sign off, there is just one thing I would like to say;

Yes, I wrote the songs and poems used in this story and no, I do not sing. Well, rather, I wish I could sing but apparently I can't carry a tune. When I leave high school, I'm determined to be the greatest Australian actor since Nicole Kidman and Heath Ledger (R.I.P.). I would like to be a singer, but it might be just a _tad_ embarrassing to be told to can it at your own concert.

Anyways, lots of hugs, smiles and kisses,

And keep reading my stories,

Violet Vampire.

p.s. when I first joined fanfiction, I read this amazing story-it was, you know, Edward never returned and so many years later (I think it was 50), Alice drags the family on a holiday to New York to see a fashion, where they bump into Bella, who is now a vampire and a very famous model by the name Isabella Marie Swan Langdon, but everyone calls her Izzy.

I was just wondering-does anyone know what happened to this story, cause I can't find it anywhere and I would really like to finish reading it!

If you know, could you PLEASE tell me, otherwise, I think I may have a new story to write!!!!


	20. Author's Note: SEQUEL!

**GREAT NEWS EVERYONE!!!**

I have decided to write a sequel to _100 Years Later_! Repeat, I am writing a SEQUEL!!!! It's entitled _A Song For Every Year_. I'm going to try and write 100 songs-one for every year they weren't together! I will not, however, be writing one hundred chapters, so you can all breathe again. If you have any ideas for lines in songs, please tell me!

This is going to be about Bella and Edward's "life" together and how they cope with being Violetta and Anthony. It'll include BOTH weddings, twists from both "lives" and lots of new songs! If anyone has any ideas for plots and random happenings or just ideas in general, please tell me!

Oh, and two things related to my last posting:

1. I found that story I was talking about. It is now completed and is completely brilliant. It's called _Fifty Years Later_ by. Read it-it is completely masterful.

2. Apparently I can sing! I have landed a part in my school's musical production and a friend of mine (who is, in my opinion, the best singer in all of Australia and last year won a nation wide competition in songwriting) has asked me to sing one of the songs I have written, with her accompanying me on piano at some of our school's music shows. I am so excited!


End file.
